1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for adjusting the vertical position of a wick in a wick-ignition type oil burner, and more particularly to a wick adjusting device which is capable of readily varying the vertical position of a wick arranged in an oil burner when any accident occurs in maximum combustion, to thereby constantly carry out stable maximum combustion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a wick-ignition type oil burner, it is desired to determine the vertical position of a wick so as to allow stable maximum combustion to be constantly carried out. When the vertical position of the wick is too high, abnormal combustion generating fume often takes place. Whereas the too low position of the wick does not carry out combustion of desired heat value. However, the wick is gradually decreased in wicking ability with time, so that it is substantially difficult to carry out stable maximum combustion keeping the vertical position of the wick constant over a long period of time.
There have been conventionally proposed oil burners having various kinds of wick adjusting devices constructed to eliminate the forgoing defects, however, the conventional wick adjusting devices are bad in operability and durability.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a device for adjusting the vertical position of a wick in an oil burner which is capable of readily adjusting the vertical position of a wick to allow stable maximum combustion to be constantly accomplished.